Emma's Story: Season One
by sammysgirl4ever
Summary: Basically, a story from Sam and Dean's hunter friend who knew John. Emma basically goes on the hunt to find John and the yellow eyed demon.


_**Chapter One: Pilot **_

_**Title... Emma's Story Season One**_

_**Author... sammysgirl4ever**_

_**Summary: Basically, a story from Sam and Dean's hunter friend who knew John. Emma basically goes on the hunt to find John and the yellow eyed demon. **_

_**AN... This is my first time doing a story to the episodes, so please be nice. I hope you enjoy.**_

I was sleeping, dreaming about my dead family, when I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Dean.

"Hey Dean. What's up?" I asked.

"C'mon. You want a beer?" Dean asked.

"We're at Sam's?" I asked.

"Yep. And you know how you LOVE breaking in peoples' homes?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yea. Sure. Let me guess, we're breaking in through the window." I guessed off the top of my head as I climbed out of the passanger seat and closed the door.

"You guessed right. Now c'mon." Dean said, grabbing my wrist.

"Dean, I can't." I said. I knew Sam was dating someone I knew, because she told me, and she knew I liked him. So that was a big downside.

"What? You can't face Sam because you love him?" Dean asked, apperently confused.

"Fine. Just c'mon." I said.

So we tarted looking for the window. Then I fond it, and Dean came to open it. Then we climbed inside. We tarted walking. We passed what I thought was the bedroom. Then when Dean was grabbing his beer, someone attacked him. They fought into where I believed was the living room. Then Dean is leaning over the attacker.

"Woah there tiger. Just looking for a beer." Dean said to his attacker. I quietly snuck to the darkst corner of the room.

"Dean...?" the attacker asked. I knew that voice...

"Hey Sammy. How's things? How's law school treating you?" Dean asked the man.

"You scared the crap outta me." Sam said.

"Well. That's because you're out of practice." Dean said, a little aughter in his voice, that only I could tell.

That's when I saw Sam flip them over, so now Sam was on top. Then they said some stuff I didn't hear. And thats when Sam helped Dean up.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"What, we can't pop in for a visit?" Dean asked. Then Sam gave him his 'skeptical' look. "Okay, okay. We gotta talk." Dean said.

"Um. The phone...?" Sam asked. Apparently, he didnt hear the "we" part of Deans question.

"Would you have picked up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, okay, fair point." Sam said.

"Sam...?" a female voice asked.

I looked and saw a female figure other side of the room. The figure turned on the light, and I saw it was none other than Jessica.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean said, referring to Jessica's 'inappropriate' shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess, hey, sorry to wake you. This is... this is Dean." Sam said. I sighed, but only Dean heard me.

"Your brother Dean?" Jessica asked.

"Oh my freaking god!" I yelled, coming out of the corner. "Am I fucking chopped liver? Damn!"

"And this is-" Sam started.  
>"Emma!" Jessica yelled. I walked up to her and hugged her.<p>

"Hey sis." I said. Then our reunion was inturrupted.

"I gotta tell you, you are completely out of Sam's league." I rolled my eyes, and Sam too, but Jessica blushed a little.

She muttered something and then said "Just let me put something on-"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, we gotta chat with your boyfriend in private." Dean said.

"Oh. Alright." Jessica said. I hugged her one more time, before walking over to Dean.

"No, whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her." Sam said. I sighed. I thought he'd say that.

"Um. Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a week." Dean said.

"Oh my God." Jessica said, then Sam said:

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam said.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a week." Dean said. Sam just stared at Dean and I for a moment, then told Jessica

"Jess. Excuse us. We're gonna go talk outside."

_**End Notes... Hey guys! I know this is kinda short, especially for one following the season, but I thought here would be an awesome place to stop. Especially at where I just entered dialoge. See ya soon! XXsammysgirl4everXX**_


End file.
